Plasma Manipulation
The ability to manipulate highly ionized gas. Sub-power of Matter State Manipulation, Ionic Manipulation, and Nebula Manipulation. Variation of Energy Manipulation and Matter Manipulation. Combination of Gas Manipulation and Ionization. Also Called * Ionized Gas Manipulation * Plasma Control * Plasmokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate plasma, a state of matter consisting of fully ionized gas of low density containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. It is important to note that although they are unbound, these particles are not ‘free’. When the charges move they generate electrical currents with magnetic fields, and as a result, they are affected by each other’s fields. On planet plasma is relatively rare, but it is present in electricity (lightning, St. Elmo's fire, ball-lightning), extremely hot flames and polar aurora, or artificially in low energy lights, electric arcs of all kinds, etc.. In space, plasma is the most common state for ordinary matter, most of which is in between and in suns and stars. Applications *Burning by producing hot plasma. *Charged Particles Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation **Electron Manipulation *Energy Absorption *Freezing by producing heat-absorbing plasma. *Ionikinetic Constructs *Ionization/Plasma Generation **Electric-Fire Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation/Electromagnetism Manipulation to control Plasma. **EM Spectrum Manipulation *Manipulate the properties of plasma. *Move/lift plasma. **Elemental Flight using plasma. **Matter Surfing using plasma. *Plasma Attacks *Plasma Radiation Manipulation *Plasma Solidification Techniques * Plasma Aura * Plasmakinetic Combat * Plasma Mimicry * Pulse Manipulation Variations * Aurora Manipulation * Empathic Plasma Manipulation * Plasma Magic * Plasmoid Manipulation Associations * Air Manipulation * Cosmic Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation some say that dark matter is also a form of plasma. * Elemental Transmutation * Energy Manipulation ** Fire Manipulation * Gas Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Ionic Manipulation * Ionic Weaponry * Magnetism Manipulation * Nebula Manipulation * Plasma Weaponry ** Plasma Artillery * Pyrotechnic Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Stellar Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create plasma, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Control is essential. * May not be immune to their own ability. Known Users Gallery Starfire (DC Comics) orb.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans) absorbing ultraviolet radiation from the sun and releasing them as "Starbolts". Blackfire (DC Comics).gif|Blackfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans) projects purple Blackfire vs Starfire (DC Comics).gif|and red Plasma 1034568-blackest night 6.jpg|The Lantern Corps (DC Comics) can access and manipulate multitudinous emotional plasmoid phenomena through the manipulation of the Emotional Spectrum of the universe. Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) can create plasma via compressing wind together. File:Pahrak-Kal_(BIONICLE).jpg|Pahrak-Kal (BIONICLE), an elite Bohrok, can manipulate Plasma via its claws. Plasma Kirby.png|After absorbing a Plasma Wisp, Kirby (Kirby series) is able to control and manipulate its powers. Shego (Kim Possible) Energy Ball.gif |Shego (Kim Possible) can use her plasma in various ways. Alexander Summers - Havok energy.jpg|Alexander Summers/Havok (Marvel Comics) can absorb cosmic energy and convert it into plasma energy blasts. Plasmakinesis.jpg|Trevor Mason (Heroes) File:Spaceman_KISS_(Scooby-Doo_and_Kiss_rock_and_roll_mystery).png|Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Crimson Witch.png|Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Starchild Kiss (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) plasma.jpg|Starchild Kiss (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Gas Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers